Conventionally, various straps have incorporated snap-lock buckles as a mechanism for opening and closing a strap on an object, such as a backpack. However, previously, these closure mechanisms were only devised as buckles and were not provided for any other purpose. These buckles typically have sharp edges and are intended for grabbing onto when carrying an object, such as a bag 140. To the contrary, the center of the strap was grabbed onto by the user.
For example, FIG. 16 shows a conventional illustration of a bag 140 being carried by a user about the conventional strap 250. Clearly, the weight of the items disposed in the heavy bag 140 causes the strap 250 to painfully cut into the user hand 105. Likewise, the lack of rigidity in the straps 250 contributes to the straps 250 uncomfortably digging into the user's hand 105 over substantial periods of time.